


Groot to English

by FandomisOhana



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dictionary, I Am Groot (Marvel), I Don't Even Know, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 10:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomisOhana/pseuds/FandomisOhana
Summary: Have you ever wanted to learn how to speak groot? Well you can now!





	Groot to English

I AM GROOT = HOW  
I AM GROOT = WHY  
I AM GROOT = WHEN  
I AM GROOT = WHERE  
I AM GROOT = WHO  
I AM GROOT = Wanna have sex  
I AM GROOT = My name is groot  
I AM GROOT = I always have morning wood  
I AM GROOT = I love rocket  
I AM GROOT = I am a cannibal  
I AM GROOT = Fuck you  
I AM GROOT = I wanna press the button  
I AM GROOT = I am better than all of you  
I AM GROOT = Trees are cooler than people  
I AM GROOT = fuck this shit I'm out  
I AM GROOT = I love you  
I AM GROOT = I am awesome  
I AM GROOT = Can I hug you  
I AM GROOT = Team Galaxy  
I AM GROOT = I am scared  
I AM GROOT = I want my mommy  
I AM GROOT = Haha you can't understand me  
I AM GROOT = Trees need love  
I AM GROOT = Luke I am Your Father  
I AM GROOT = Can we watch a movie  
I AM GROOT = wanna netflix and chill  
I AM GROOT = lets play a game  
I AM GROOT = Peter is stupid  
I AM GROOT = Gamora is badass


End file.
